Heero sera toujours Heero
by olivs
Summary: Duo et Heero pensent qu'ils vont vivre une petite vie pépère sauf que J réapparait et Duo fait connaissance avec le black russian


Auteur : oliv

Email : olivs@free.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing 

Disclamer : ça coûte cher si on veut les acheter ? Les louer ? Bon ok les personnages du machin qui va suivre ne m'appartiennent pas. 

Genre : Yaoi – One shot – un tit peu de Angst – pas mal de Shonen-ai, et une touche de lime. 

Couple : 1+2+1 virant au 1x2x1, 3x4x3 en toute bonne logique et pour ses services rendus dans cette histoire on peut bien reconnaître du 5+2.

Remarque : Bon ben comme d'hab c'est une petite idée que j'ai eu au réveil et qui a dégénérée. Je me suis quand même bien amusé en l'écrivant j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien en la lisant ! 

Ne pas oublier : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

Heero sera toujours Heero 

Ils étaient réunis là, tous les quatre, en France, dans cette grande ville de province. Après les derniers événements et la destruction de leurs Gundam ils avaient senti le besoin de se retrouver. Se serrer les coudes pour faire ensemble le deuil de ceux qui avaient été leurs plus chers compagnons : leurs doubles en gundanium. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix, mais cela tournait définitivement la page sur toute une partie de leur vie, les forçant à se tourner vers l'avenir. Celui-là ne leur faisait pas peur, ces quatre très jeunes retraités percevraient jusqu'à la fin de leur vie une très confortable pension. 

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que les quatre pilotes occupaient ce somptueux appartement dans le centre de la capitale girondine. Oui c'était encore un appartement qui appartenait à la famille de Quatre. Son père possédant quelques châteaux dans le Médoc et dans le Saint-Emilionnais avait acheté ce bel appartement pour avoir un pied-à-terre quand, au moment des coupages, il venait visiter ses propriétés. L'appartement était grand et assez cosy, le mobilier plutôt épuré contrastait avec les lambris et les moulures au plafond. La vie s'y écoulait paisible. 

Au court de ces semaines quelques petites choses avaient changées. Trowa et Quatre au début passaient quantité de temps ensembles, puis s'étaient rapprochés imperceptiblement l'un de l'autre. Un soir Baka 1er avait eu l'idée pour mettre de l'ambiance de disposer sous le lit du jeune arabe une belle collection de pétards en tout genre reliés à un détonateur. Au petit matin quand il déclencha celui-ci, certes le bruit réveilla tout l'immeuble, mais il n'entendit aucun hurlement provenant de la chambre, et ouvrant la porte découvrit un lit vide et fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre sortait avec discrétion de la chambre de Trowa. Il s'en fut de peu pour qu'une larme ne vienne rouler sur la joue de Shinigami. Il pensait, et espérait toujours qu'un jour, le soldat de glace serait plus pour lui que son meilleur ami. Mais là, ce matin, voyant que les deux autres anciens soldats eux avaient réussi à laisser vivre leur amour réciproque, il sentit sa gorge se nouer avec une grande violence, devant son propre constat d'échec. Pourtant quand ils étaient arrivé là, dans cet appartement de 7 chambres, Heero était allé déposer ses bagages directement dans celle où Duo avait déposé les siens. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison à cela les sept chambres étaient aussi grandes les unes que les autres, elle avaient toute une salle de bain... et un grand lit. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partageait son lit avec celui du soldat, mais jusque-là ce n'était que parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Pour ce qui était de partager leur chambre, certes cela était une habitude. Wufei avait même soupçonné les deux garçons d'avoir des tendances masochistes tant il était connu de tous que l'un ne supportait pas de sentir l'autre taper sur son ordinateur toute la nuit et que l'autre était en permanence exaspéré de voir son coturne ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de bouger et foutre un bordel sans nom dans leur chambre. Il était même arrivé que de temps à autre Heero prenne le natté dans ses bras, mais cela restait d'un haut niveau de chasteté : le torse de l'un effleurant à peine les épaules de l'autre. Il valait peut-être mieux pour l'équilibre mental de l'américain : il lui aurait fallu beaucoup trop de force pour résister à ne pas sauter sur son camarade s'il avait senti s'approcher une partie plus intime de son anatomie.

Ce matin de septembre AC 197, ils étaient tous les quatre à l'astroport de Bordeaux-Merignac, une vitre les séparant deux par deux. D'un côté Quatre et Trowa partaient pour L04, Quatre allait reprendre les affaires de son père accompagné de son petit ami. De l'autre Heero et Duo regardaient s'éloigner leurs amis vers la navette. Duo avait demandé à Quatre la permission de lui louer l'appartement bordelais. Bien sûr le jeune arabe avait dans un premier temps refusé de lui faire payer quoi que ce soit pour l'occupation de l'appartement, mais devant l'insistance de Duo et comprenant que celui-ci voulait avant tout un foyer qu'il puisse considérer comme chez lui, il avait accepté de bon cœur. 

Dans le taxi qui les ramenait à l'appartement Duo rompit le silence.

D : - Tu vas faire quoi toi maintenant ?

H : - Et toi ?

D : - Je sais pas pour l'instant, je me sent bien ici, la ville me plait, la mer n'est pas loin, il fait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid... Je ne m'ennuie pas, mais je vais peut-être chercher un travail ici.

H : - Alors moi aussi.

Duo eut une micro-attaque cardiaque. Heero en trois mots était en train de lui dire qu'il liait sa vie à la sienne ! Il tenta alors d'exposer son idée pour voir si Heero la partagerait.

D : - Il y a une école d'œnologie et forcément une école de commerce dans cette ville. On pourrait chacun suivre des cours et une fois le diplôme obtenu, on pourrait proposer à Quatre de gérer des vignes ?

H : - C'est une bonne idée.

Duo était fou de joie. Ils ne formaient peut-être pas le couple d'amoureux dont il aurait rêvé mais ils avaient un projet de vie commune à long terme pour l'instant, il n'en demandait pas plus. Il n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Demain matin, ils s'inscriraient à la fac, à 18 ans leur nouvelle vie commençait.

Ils n'avaient plus eu aucune nouvelle directe depuis l'épisode de l'Urkanus du cinquième pilote. Quelques attaques terroristes, qui heureusement n'avaient jusque-là fait aucune victime, semblaient pourtant porter sa signature. Ces attaques étaient portées contre des cibles dont il était particulièrement difficile d'imaginer le lien. Ils n'en savaient pas plus, sauf que Réléna malgré toute l'amitié qu'elle portait aux cinq pilotes avait lancé contre Chang Wufei l'ensemble de ses troupes de sécurité. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'un certain pilote aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux cobalt ne fut réquisitionné. 

La première année se passa merveilleusement bien. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en cours chacun de leur côté, Duo apprenant le vin, Heero apprenant comment le vendre, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble partageant ce qu'ils avaient appris. Ils courraient les expositions, les vernissages, les soirs de première à l'Opéra... Très vite ils devinrent même la coqueluche des soirées bordelaise, invités à toutes les soirées où le gotha même rêvait d'être convié. On servait du « votre époux » à Heero en lui parlant de Duo, le dernier rosissant à chaque fois et le premier acceptant sans problème le qualificatif. Leurs nuits étaient toujours aussi chastes, même si maintenant c'était chaque soir que l'américain s'endormait dans les bras du japonais. Ce dernier avait même depuis quelques semaines une nouvelle coutume : il embrassait le matin Duo d'un léger baisé à la commissure des lèvres avant qu'ils se quittent pour aller travailler et renouvelait le geste quand ils se retrouvaient le soir. À chaque fois un garçon avec une natte sentait ses jambes devenir de coton.

L'été arrivait, les résultats de l'un comme de l'autre aux examens avaient été excellents et les vacances étaient enfin là. Ils étaient dans leur grand salon, un verre de château Eyquem à la main en train de fêter l'événement quand le portable de Heero se mit à biper. L'ancien soldat l'ignora préférant passer sa soirée avec son ami et profiter uniquement de la présence de l'autre. Le lendemain matin alors que Duo s'étirait tel un chat dans leur grand lit, il vit arriver Heero avec un regard sombre et une mine triste et pale.

D : - Heero ?

H : - C'était un message de J. Il veut me voir de toute urgence, il m'a parlé de tests médicaux.

D : - Tu vas partir alors ?

H : - Oui ! 

Voyant le visage de Duo se décomposer, il fit l'effort de poursuivre.

H : - Duo, je t'en prie, il m'a dit qu'il n'y en avait que pour quelques jours, après nous serons de nouveau réunis. Je te le promets.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baisé très délicat sur le front.

Le jour même Heero partait rejoindre son mentor sur L01. Cinq jours plus tard J contactait Duo.

J : - Maxwel, j'ai tenté de retirer des implants du corps de Heero, ceux-ci aurait pu à terme devenir dangereux pour lui. Il n'a pas supporté l'opération. Je l'ai déclaré mort, il y a deux heures. [1]

Sur ces mots, il interrompit la communication.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Duo, hier le garçon le plus heureux du monde, ne reprenne une partie de ses esprits et intègre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La reprise de conscience de l'américain fut matérialisée par le bruit du portable s'encastrant contre les lambris du salon. Puis pour définitivement achever la bête immonde qui venait de lui annoncer la mort de celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, il se saisit de la table du salon et l'explosa sur les débris informatiques. S'en suivi une danse macabre où tous les objets de la pièce et de celles qu'il traversait jouèrent leur dernier rôle. Il ne restait plus rien, qui ne soit brisé, déchiqueté, éparpillé dans l'appartement où il venait de passer ce qui resterait les seuls plus beaux jours de sa vie. Il finit sa course en s'effondrant sur le lit qui avait conservé dans ses draps l'odeur de son seul amour. Ces draps, il ne les changerait pas !

Le soir arrivant, il descendit au bar le plus proche, s'accouda au comptoir.

D : - Un black russian s'il te plaît.

Le barman : - Heero n'est pas avec toi ?

D : - Un double !

Trois verres plus tard de ce mélange explosif, Duo s'endormait sur le comptoir du bar. Ce soir-là deux de ses amis passant par là le ramenèrent chez lui. 

Cela devint son quotidien. Celui qui avait été la star des soirées bordelaises n'était plus qu'un poivrot, sale et puant la pisse et le vomi que des âmes charitables ramenaient chez lui après qu'il se soit endormi sur le comptir d'un bar imbibé du mélange vodka, kalua. 

Six mois passèrent ainsi.

Un soir de plus, il était là à hurler contre la terre entière, ressassant diverses tortures immondes qu'il voulait essayer sur un certain professer J. Il en était à son cinquième double, pas de doute, il tenait de mieux en mieux l'alcool. Une main vint tomber sur son épaule.

C : - Duo ?

D : - Vi ?

C : - C'est moi vient, je te ramène chez toi.

D : - Wuffynou ! Comment ça va vielle branche ?

C : - Viens, je te casserai la tête plus tard.

Il le prit par le col dans un geste brusque et presque violent afin de montrer sa pleine détermination.

D : - Hep minute mon verre

Duo se saisit du tumbler encore plein et le vida d'un trait. Ce qui acheva de le casser et le fit tomber de tout son poids par terre. Le chinois n'en pouvant plus le traîna hors du bar.

D : - Ouialle !

C : - Bon maintenant montre moi où tu habites, j'ai à te parler.

D : - C'est par là !

Désignant à Wufei une direction au hasard. Une heure plus tard, après avoir fait cinq fois le tour du pâté de maison, s'être cassé trois fois la gueule. Un chinois vert de rage et un Duo bourré tenant toujours son verre vide à la main entraient enfin dans l'appartement dévasté.

Wufei le laissa tombé sur les restes d'un canapé, où reposait une couverture et qui semblait être le lieu de vie de ce qui restait du Shinigami. Il fit ensuite un tour du champ de bataille qui avait dû être à n'en pas douter un très bel appartement vu la beauté des débris qui jonchaient le sol. Il trouva une chambre, où le lit était défait mais dont les draps ne semblaient pas avoir accueilli quelqu'un depuis de longues semaines. Dans un coin de la chambre une montagne de vêtements dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. L'armoire à côté était grande ouverte et vide. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une autre armoire avait été vidée de son contenu, mais les vêtements qui gisaient sur le sol n'avaient pas été dépliés, clairement au vu de leur style ces fringues-là appartenaient à Heero. Duo devait sans nul doute venir se réfugier dans l'odeur de son ami de temps à autre. Wufei extirpa de la pile, un jean, un tee-shirt et un boxer propres et les posa sur le lit. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et remplie la baignoire d'eau froide. Il retourna ensuite au salon chercher le jeune alcoolique. Il commença par le déshabiller constatant l'état avancé du délabrement physique de l'américain. Il eut un geste de révulsion quand il constat outre les escarres, plaies infectées... qu'il était en plus couvert de poux et autre parasites. Le décrassage du baka n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il le portât tout de même jusqu'à la salle de bain alors que l'autre était même pas à demi conscient. Le posant sans douceur au sol, il le fit se mettre à genoux devant la baignoire et lui plongea la tête dans l'eau glacée. 

D : - Gloub gloub gloub

Il lui ressortit la tête de l'eau

D : - Mais Wufei ça pas non ?

Il lui replongea la tête dans l'eau.

D : - Gloub gloub gloub

Il lui ressortit la tête de l'eau

D : - Mais Wufei ça pas non ?

Le manège dura une dizaine de fois. Jusqu'à ce que Duo se mît à regarder son ex-compagnon d'arme et change l'expression de son regard.

D : - Wuffy ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es malade où quoi ? Cette ville est infestée de flics et comme tous ceux des cinquante systèmes solaires à la ronde ils ont qu'une idée, c'est de te faire la peau ! c'est très gentil d'être passé me voir, mais tu te rends compte du risque que tu prends ?

C : - Heureux de voir que tu as repris tes esprits ! J'ai vu une pharmacie ouverte en bas, je reviens. Tu as besoin de soins. Après j'ai deux mots à te dire.

D : - Chang Wufei je n'en ai rien à foutre, je n'ai pas envie de vivre. La personne que j'aime est morte comme toutes les autres avant.

C : - Maxwel je te remercie de penser à nous et de voir que l'amitié que l'on te porte ne te donne pas envie de vivre ! Et si Heero te voyait dans cet état, c'est lui qui te tuerait!

D : - Excuse- moi Wuffy.

Il prit alors l'américain par le bras pour le traîner dans la chambre et le faire asseoir sur le lit, le temps pour lui de reremplir la baignoire avec une eau plus chaude et de faire un saut à la pharmacie. Mais au moment où les fesses de Duo allaient toucher le matelas, l'américain eut un brusque mouvement. 

D : - Non pas le lit pas le lit. Il a encore son odeur. C'est tout ce qui me reste. 

Puis il s'écroula en pleurs aux pieds du chinois. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à le relever et partit aussi sec à la recherche de ce dont il aurait besoin pour redonner un semblant d'humanité au natté.

Après l'avoir longuement lavé, désinfecté, avoir passer plusieurs fois sa chevelure à l'anti-poux et le reste de ses poils avec la même lotion, ce qu'il ne fit pas ans mal. Il déposa l'américain sur le lit d'une chambre voisine. 

C : - Duo !

D : - Merci Wuffy mais tu fais ça pour rien.

C : - Duo il faut que l'on parle.

D : - Wuwu demain ! Je vais dormir, j'ai un hall de gare à la place du cerveau.

C : - Non maintenant, si j'attends demain tu m'en voudras de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant.

À ces mots, une montée d'adrénaline dégagea un moment le cerveau du natté. Il remarqua du même coup que pas une seule fois Wufei l'avait repris lorsqu'il utilisait des surnoms idiots pour le nommer, ce qui en tant normal lui aurait valu une colère noire du chinois. Il se redressa pour fixer avec attention son ami.

C : - Duo comme tu le disais ma tête est mise à prix dans pas mal d'endroits aux alentours. Alors pour me faire un peu oublié j'ai décidé, il y a quelques mois de m'exiler sur New Philadephia. C'est une planète...

D : - Merci je sais où c'est ! Mais ne me dis pas que tu es venu de là-bas exprès pour me faire décuiter, c'est à deux mois de vol avec un chasseur delta et au moins quatre mois en navette.

C : - Si justement...

D : - T'es dingue ?

C : - Laisse- moi finir. New Philadephia est en guerre depuis quatre ans avec Anteràn sa jumelle. Il y a quatre mois, la guerre a connu un tournant. Jusque-là tout se passait dans l'espace, mais depuis New Philadelphia est la cible d'actes terroristes. Je me suis fait recruter au parlement comme chargé de la surveillance. J'ai pu analyser de plus prés ces actes et j'y ai trouvé un point commun, comme une signature, une méthode de travail que je connais trop bien : la nôtre.

D : - Je suis hors de cause, j'ai un alibi en béton, enfin plutôt en alcool ! Quant à Quatre et Trowa je les vois mal s'amuser à ça d'autant que s'il faut quatre mois pour faire une aller-retour leur absence ne passerait pas inaperçue, ils font la une de la presse people une semaine sur deux.

C : - Duo tu es désespérant ! J'ai installé des systèmes de surveillance, deux dispositifs distincts. Le premier à la méthode d'OZ le second à notre méthode. Le premier n'a pas pu servir mis hors service immédiatement. Le second a enregistré ces images.

Il sortit alors de sa poche un mini lecteur LCD. L'image était parfaite, on aurait pu voir voler un moustique. L'image montrait un couloir vide.

D : - Tu te mets à faire de la vidéo conceptuelle Wum...

Une ombre venait d'apparaître à l'image, puis on distinguait le visage, parfaitement éclairé.

D : - Hee...

C : - Duo ces images ont moins de trois mois.

D : - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? je le croyais heureux avec moi ? je pensais qu'il était bien ! Pourquoi il s'est refoutu dans ce genre de guerre ?

C : - Je ne sais pas ? je pensais que tu voudrais m'accompagner pour que nous lui posions la question ensemble. Je suis désolé Duo, je sais ce que vous avez partagé cette année Quatre m'a tout raconté. Il m'a même dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il t'aurait quitté, il le sentait heureux !

Duo s'enfouit son visage dans ses mains à la tristesse s'ajoutait maintenant la colère. Ce que venait de lui apprendre. Wufei l'avait totalement dégrisé. Il s'écoula de longues minutes avant que Duo ne repris la parole.

D : - Wufei, il faut aller aider Heero, il est en danger.

C : - Tu es doué d'empathie toi aussi ?

D : - Non réfléchit ! Tu es là-bas sous ton vrai nom ?

C : - Bien sûr que non.

D : - Alors c'est pire !

C : - Je ne te suis pas Duo !

D : - Tu dis qu'il a détruit les systèmes de surveillance classique. Mais qu'il a laissé les nôtre intacts.

C : - Oui !

D : - Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas meilleur que lui pour préparer une mission. S'il a laissé intacte ton installation c'est qu'il a reconnu notre signature, il voulait nous laisser un message. 

Ou est J ?

Duo se leva d'un bond pour retourner au salon

C : - Duo tu es nu !

D : - Désolé j'ai vraiment plus rien de propre

C : - Je t'ai posé des fringues là !

Regardant les quelques vêtements posés sur le lit une larme lui traversa l'œil

D : - Ce sont des affaires à Heero.

C : - Oui et il est en vie alors maintenant que tu le sais arrête de te comporter comme ça !

Duo s'habilla d'un bond et reparti en direction du salon. Soulevant les restes de la table basse il soupira.

D : - Ben toi tu vas plus nous servir à grand chose. 

Se retournant, il se saisit d'un sac en cuir noir qui semblait avoir échappé au massacre et en sorti le précieux portable de Heero. 

C : - Il ne l'avait pas pris avec lui ?

D : - Il avait pris le vieux, celui-là je lui avais offert pour Noël, il ne voulait pas l'abîmer !

Il alluma l'ordinateur qui quelques secondes après lui demanda un mot de passe. 

D : - Merde !

C : - Combien de signes ?

D : - 8

C : - Essaye HEERO_YUY

D : - C'est idiot

C : - Essaye quand même

D : - Ça marche pas

Deux heures s'écoulèrent

D : - On n'y arrivera jamais !

C : - Tu as essayé DUOMAXWEL

D : - Trop de lettre

C : - Et ILOVEDUO

D : - Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Wufei ça me fait pas rire

C : - Essaye quand même

La fenêtre disparut pour en ouvrir une autre inscrivant : « Mot de passe accepté. Veuillez procéder à votre identification vocale »

D : - Merde ça se complique !

Ordinateur : - Accès refusé re-essayez

D : - Heero Yuy

Or : - Accès refusé re-essayez

D : - Duo Maxwell ?

Or : - Accès refusé re-essayez

D : - Baka

Or : - Accès refusé re-essayez

Le chinois glissa dans l'oreille de son ami : « baka ça ne pouvait pas marcher, c'est lui qui le dit à tout bout de champ, il faut trouver un truc que tu dis souvent pour qu'il ait pu l'enregistrer»

D : - Pas con !

Or : - Accès refusé re-essayez

D : - Hee-Chan ?

Or : - Bienvenue Duo. Lui répondit la machine en affichant le visage de Heero lui faisant un clin d'œil

Les deux éclatèrent de rire mais Duo ne pu s'empêcher d'écraser une larme. Duo fouilla un instant pour retrouver les programmes de configuration des connexions vers les colonies puis ayant tapé le numéro de G il attendit que celui-ci se manifeste.

G : - Maxwel tu as vu l'heure ?

D : - G c'est vraiment urgent, où est J ?

G : - Mais j'en sais rien qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

D : - Le tuer ! Mais avant il faut que je mette la main dessus !

G : - Je comprends que ça t'ait fait énormément de peine la dispari...

D : - Stop c'est bon, on a pas le temps. Il est où ?

G : - Il a disparu après la mort de Heero ! Ca a dû beaucoup l'atteindre lui aussi.

D : - Tu parles cette crevure ! Il y a longtemps qu'il a disparu ?

G : - Immédiatement après le décès de son protégé. Ça doit faire six mois maintenant.

D : - C'était beau les obsèques de Heero ?

G : - Je n'y ai pas été convié !

D : - Et tu sais où il repose ?

G : - Mais, Duo tu sais très bien ce qu'est devenu de corps de Heero !

D : - Désolé j'ai eu un petit moment d'absence en apprenant sa mort !

G : - Mais tu étais avec eux, tu n'es quand même pas devenu amnésique ?

D : - Attends papy, je capte pas tout alors on va faire comme si j'étais amnésique Ok !

G : - Comment ça ?

D : - Raconte- moi comment ça c'est passé !

G : - Mais tu y étais !

D : - Je me souviens plus ! Imagine que je suis amnésique !

G : - Et bien J nous a tous appelé pour nous annoncer la mort de Heero qui était survenue...

D : - Deux heures avant ça je me souviens.

G : - Alors ?

D : - La suite non de dieu la suite !

G : - Il m'a dit que tu étais déjà en route pour le rejoindre, ensuite vous avez pris une navette tous les trois et vous l'avez expédié rejoindre son gundam dans le soleil à bord d'une capsule. Voyons c'est même toi qui connaissais et qui a transmis c'est dernières volontés à J.

D : - Ah bon ! Ça me rassure et qui t'a dit ça ?

G : - Et bien J !

D : - Et à part nous trois il y avait qui ?

G : - Personne vous étiez son unique famille !

D : - Pas mal : pas de cadavre et pas de témoin ! Juste un petit ami éploré dont on peut facilement faire passer le fait qu'il ne se souvienne de rien pour une amnésie due à l'alcool.

G : - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Duo

D : - Je n'ai jamais assisté à l'enterrement de Heero ! Et tel que je l'ai connu ces derniers temps, ses dernières volontés auraient plutôt été de rester avec moi plutôt que de suivre ce malade.

G : - Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que J aurait enlevé Heero ?

D : - Non seulement je le dis, mais je compte bien le prouver !

D : - Bonne nuit cher professeur !

G : - À cette heure ci tu penses vraiment que je vais me recoucher ?

D : - Tchao

G : - Fait pas de connerie petit

Déconnexion.

D : - Wufei m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir mêlé à la conversation, mais je n'ai qu'une confiance relative en ces vieux.

C : - Au contraire j'ai apprécié ton geste.

D : - Bon je croie qu'il faut que l'on y aille non ?

C : - Ce serait préférable !

D : - Deux mois ensemble dans le même vaisseau. Tu vas tenir Wufei ?

C : - Je passerai prendre des calmants à la pharmacie !

D : - Je passe un coup de fil et j'arrive

C : - Tu penses pas que tu va avoir besoin de fringues ?

D : - Oups tu as raison. Tu penses que Hee-chan m'en voudrait si je lui en empruntais ?

C : - Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je m'occupe de ton sac ! dépêche-toi !

Il se saisit du téléphone et composa un numéro en mémoire.

D : - Siphie ?

S : -...

D : - Vous avez retrouvé du travail ? Ça tombe bien ! L'appartement est un peu en désordre ! Oui c'est ça et bien ça n'a pas changé ! Vous êtes ré embauchée ! Bon vous mettez tout ce qui est cassé à la poubelle ! Oui je sais ça va en faire du bordel dans la benne ! Vous avez 4 mois au moins alors ça vous laisse le temps ! Vous lavez tout aussi, essayez de récupérer ce que vous pourrez au niveau des fringues ! Sinon vous rachetez à l'identique, vous avez toujours la signature au BHV ! Il y a que pour le salaire ! Ah bon alors tant mieux ! J'ai dû oublier d'arrêter le virement sur votre compte ! Bon ben alors tout va bien ! À bientôt !

D : - Allez Wuwu, on y va

C : - Tu as l'air d'avoir retrouver la forme !

D : - On va chercher mon Hee-Chan, on va chercher mon Hee-Chan

C : - Et merde moi qui commençait à te trouver supportable !

D : - Méssant !

Une heure plus tard, un vaisseau d'attaque rapide de classe delta s'élevait au-dessus d'une clairière de la forêt des Landes à destination de New Philadelphia. À son bord, un jeune homme avait soudain recouvert le goût de vivre.

Les deux mois que durèrent le voyage ne furent pas de tout repos pour le chinois qui pourtant ne bâillonna le natté qu'à dix reprises pour une durée de vingt-quatre heures. Duo reprenait des forces et les séquelles de ses six mois d'alcoolisme avaient disparu. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, Duo se renfermait sur lui-même une lourde appréhension pesait sur ses épaules. Heero allait-il bien ? Avait-il vu juste ? Heero était-il l'otage de J ? Pourquoi lui qui est un expert de l'évasion, comment avait-il pu ne pas s'enfuir ? Et surtout une dernière question : Heero serait-il heureux de le retrouver ?

New Philadelphia était une planète calme. La guerre qui durait depuis des dizaines d'années entre les deux planètes n'avait jamais eu de répercutions du celle-ci. Il y faisait bon vivre. La température ne descendait jamais en dessous des 19°C la nuit et montait rarement au-dessus de 27°C. Il ne pleuvait que très rarement et cela ne durait jamais plus d'une heure. La végétation était partout présente sous toute forme de plantes odorantes et fleuries. Le crime et la délinquance n'existaient pas. Ce qui donnait à l'habitat un caractère particulier. Comme si les architectes avaient oublié d'inventer les portes et les fenêtres. Les murs n'étaient là que pour segmenter l'espace et tenir les toits. Tout était ouvert vers l'extérieur sans limites, ni obstacle. Un cambrioleur ou un terroriste devaient pouvoir y faire des dégâts considérables sans le moindre effort. La planète voisine au contraire de celle-ci était une planète minérale. Elle avait longtemps servi de pénitencier avant de prendre son indépendance. 

Duo s'installa dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Deux murs perpendiculaires en enduit ciré jaune d'or soutenait un toit terrasse. La chambre était matérialisée au sol par un parquet en bois brun qui sur les deux cotés grands ouverts jouxtait le gazon du jardin. Dans l'angle unique, quelques panneaux de verre dépoli permettaient une certaine intimité dans la salle de bain. Au milieu de la dalle de bois se tenait le lit, immense. A vu de nez celui-ci devait au moins faire deux mètre et demi de long pour autant de large. Il regrettait cependant d'avoir oublié la photo de lui et Heero sur le tableau de bord du vaisseau de Wufei, il aurait aimé partager ce moment avec le double en papier de son ami. Duo s'installa dans les draps blancs et bercé par le chant des oiseaux s'endormit profondément.

Il dormait depuis quelques heures quand il sentit une présence près de lui. Son corps se pétrifia. Comment était ce possible, même s'il n'avait eu l'occasion de se sentir en danger depuis de long mois, à l'instar des chats dès qu'une présence « ennemie » se faisait sentir à moins de quinze mètre, ses sens se mettaient en alerte et il se réveillait. C'est du reste ainsi que le lendemain de sa première cuite leur femme de ménage s'était retrouvée avec un canon de revolver plaqué contre la tempe ! Là il y avait quelqu'un dans son dos, au bord du lit, qui faisait des gestes lents. Délicatement Duo glissa sa main sous son oreiller et empoigna son flingue. Il sentit alors l'intrus soulever les draps et se glisser dans le lit. Duo ne savait plus que faire ! Son corps se raidit alors que l'autre venait se coller contre lui ! l'autre était nu, il sentait sa peau contre la sienne... Cette peau portant le rassurait.

H : - Duo-kun ?

D : - Hee-chan ?

H : - Ça te réveille maintenant quand je rentre dans le lit et me colle contre toi ?

Duo se retourna et sans réfléchir il prit Heero dans ses bras et colla ses lèvres à celle du brun qui répondit aussitôt aux assauts de la langue du natté. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce long et si tendre baisé Heero recula son visage pour mieux plonger dans les yeux améthyste de son ami.

H : - C'est gentil d'être venu me chercher. Tu m'a tellement manqué.

D : - Comment tu as su ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Non je suis tellement heureux d'être là, de te retrouver, si tu savais ? Comment c'est arrivé tout ça ? Mais au fait tu es nu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive d'un seul coup ?

Heero lui fit un immense sourire et plongea sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Duo puis remontant à l'oreille lui posa un baisé sur le lobe et lui glissa dedans. 

H : - Je commence par quoi je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à tout en même temps !

D : - Par le début !

Faisant glisser le japonais sur son corps, il l'installa dos contre son torse, entre ses jambes, l'enfermant dans ses bras. Heero que jamais le baka natté n'aurait pu imaginer devenir aussi entreprenant glissa une main dans son dos en direction de l'entrejambe de Duo. 

H : - Je pensais, que me retrouver t'aurait mis plus en forme !

Duo se mit à rougir comme un Quatre. 

D : - Heero, comprend moi je t'ai cru mort pendant six mois, je ne sais pas si un jour, j'aurai le courage de te dire dans quel état j'ai été pendant tout ce temps et là j'ai encore peur. 

H : - Tu veux pas au moins enlever ton boxer ? j'ai envie de te sentir tout contre moi qu'il n'y ait rien entre nous.

Décidément Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître son Hee-Chan mais ayant tellement envie lui aussi de sentir nu contre le corps de celui qu'il aime, il s'exécuta sans se défaire de sa prise. Ce qui donna lieu à un bel exercice de gymnastique qui les fit rire tous les deux. Revenant à sa position de départ Duo descendit ses mains entre les jambes de celui qu'il ne pouvait plus considérer que comme son amant. Il y trouva un membre dur et visiblement très excité. 

H : - Promis Duo-kun tu auras tout le loisir de jouer avec tout à l'heure.

Disant ces mots Heero bascula sa tête en arrière et embrassa le coup de son baka tandis que ce dernier en apposait un sur le front du brun.

D : - Vas y je t'écoute.

H : - Bien quand je suis arrivé au laboratoire de J, il m'a demandé de m'allonger pour me faire des examens. Il m'a fait une injection et je me suis réveillé un mois plus tard dans un vaisseau qui se rendait sur Anteràn. Il m'expliqua que nous avions une nouvelle mission là-bas. J'avais beau lui dire que je ne voulais pas il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je me suis donc retrouvé de nouveau dans la peau du soldat aux ordres de J., j'ai très vite compris en consultant son ordinateur comment il vous avait menti pour me faire disparaître sans soupçons. Il m'avait bien sûr entre temps dépouillé de mes papiers ce qui rendait impossible ma fuite. Aucun vaisseau ne partant de Anteràn directement vers la terre, il me fallait me rendre ici pour pouvoir fuir plus loin. Mais sans papiers terriens cela était impossible. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de fuir lors de mes missions, mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de partir en tant que clandestin à bord d'un cargo, les antérans l'arraisonnaient et me forçaient à me rendre sous menace de faire sauter le navire.

D : - Tu te rendais à chaque fois.

H : - Bien obligé ! Baka ! je vois à quoi tu penses ! Tu pourrais pas au moins faire semblant de savoir combien je tiens moi aussi à toi ? Si je voulais m'échapper, tu sais très bien que ce n'était que dans le but de te retrouver !

D : - T'aurais pas été déçu !

H : - Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

D : - Pour rien ! Wufei m'a retrouvé et ça a déjà été assez pénible pour lui ! Je pense que dans tout ce qu'il m'a dit il y avait une chose de particulièrement vraie c'est que tu m'aurais tué si tu m'avais retrouvé le premier.

H : - Il vaut mieux pas que je sache pourquoi n'est-ce pas ?

D : - hum hum !

H : - Donc voilà j'étais pris au piège de ce cinglé. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai repéré le vaisseau de Wufei, enfin je ne savais pas que c'était le sien. Quand j'ai trouvé les dispositifs de sécurités du parlement qu'il avait installé, j'ai compris qu'il y avait l'un des nôtres dans le coin je n'ai pas pensé que cela ait pu être lui, je me suis quand même laissé prendre en photo au cas où!

D : - Oui j'ai vu, c'est comme ça que j'ai compris que tu ne devais pas être là de ton plein gré.

H : - Je savais que tu comprendrais, mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait te mettre au courrant. Donc j'avais décidé de voler le vaisseau, mais le jour où j'ai pu enfin m'esquiver, le vaisseau est parti sous mes yeux. Depuis j'attendais son retour, j'avais pu apprendre qu'il s'agissait du vaisseau personnel du responsable de la sécurité du parlement, j'aurais dû faire le rapprochement c'était facile ! Chèz Zéquimer. Rigole pas, tu sais qu'il n'a jamais été doué avec les fausses identités. 

Les deux amoureux se gondolaient joyeusement dans le lit.

H : - J'ai réussi à savoir qu'il ne serait pas absent plus de quatre mois. Je n'avais qu'à attendre. Hier quand j'ai vu que le vaisseau était de retour, j'ai employé la manière forte et je suis arrivé par la première navette. Quand je suis monté à bord et au moment où j'ai pris les commandes, j'ai trouvé notre photo. J'ai donc compris que tu n'étais pas loin. Et comme un garçon très mignon avec une natte qui lui descend jusqu'au creux des reins et des yeux violets ça ne court pas les rues, j'au eu aucun mal à arriver jusqu'à toi !

D : - Et pour l'autre truc ?

H : - Quel autre truc ?

Duo caressa délicatement le sexe de son amour.

H : - Ah çà il faut vraiment que je te dise tout ?

D : - S'il te plait !

H : - Tu sais Duo, je n'ai jamais eu d'éducation sexuelle et j'ai toujours été ignare dans ce domaine. Je n'ai pas non plus eu d'envie ou de pulsion. Enfin disons que je ne les avais jamais ressenties. J'avais... je ressentais des sentiments pour une personne que j'avais près de moi et plus ces sentiments grandissaient plus cette personne restait près de moi et m'était proche. Sentimentalement j'étais comblé. Sexuellement je ne n'avait aucun manque tellement ma vie sentimentale était forte et pleine.

D : - Tu parles de moi là ?

H : - Baka ! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait rentrer dans ces critères ? Bon ! Quand je me suis réveillé à bord du vaisseau, j'ai ressenti un grand vide : ta présence me manquait, tes sourires me manquaient, mais un autre manque était là un manque physique. Et une nuit... enfin j'ai compris que mon corps qui jusque-là n'avait rien réclamé de ce côté-là avait d'autres envies. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps par la suite et j'ai essayé de comprendre. Tu n'imagines pas le temps que j'ai passé sur internet. J'y ai vu des scènes qui m'ont choquées mais quand je nous imaginais en faire autant je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon excitation. 

Duo plongea son nez dans le cou de son amant et lui déposa un baisé pour lui dire que c'était bon qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus qu'il pouvait mettre fin à ses souffrances, car se confier autant devait être pour Heero une véritable torture. Il avait vraiment dû lui manquer pour que le japonais ressente autant le besoin de se confier. 

D : - Et tu savais que c'était réciproque ?

H : - Comment un garçon aussi pénible et turbulent que toi aurait pu voir autant de patience pour quelqu'un s'il ne l'aimait pas comme tu m'aimes ?

D : - C'était quoi par exemple les positions que tu as vues et que tu avais envie de faire avec moi ?

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur les deux visages et instantanément le membre de Heero qui s'était rendormi se réveilla de plus belle. Le brun n'eut pas besoin de passer sa main là où il l'avait plongé quelques heures au paravent pour sentir que l'excitation était partagée.

D : - Bouges pas je vais te montrer.

Il se retourna pris les lèvres de son amant et commença à descendre le long du torse du châtain. Ils se laissaient glisser dans le lit, l'un beaucoup plus que l'autre Il disparut entièrement enfoui sous l'épais édredon, il entreprit alors de faire subir les derniers outrages à la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimé !

C : - Salut Duo

La tête de Duo, rouge vif, dépassait à peine de dessous la couette. D'une main, il essayait de faire lâcher prise au soldat qui s'affairait sur son entre jambe. 

D : - Salut Wufei

L'édredon pouffa, mais le chinois ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il s'approchait du pied du lit, Duo à moitié explosé de rire, à moitié au bord de défaillir pouvait constater la tête décomposée de son ami.

D : - Ça va pas Feifei ?

C : - Duo, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer !

D : - Ça m'étonnerait !

C : - Duo, il y a eu une terrible explosion sur Anteràn cette nuit. D'après les informations que j'ai obtenu, il s'agit d'un labo de recherche, la description du savant qui y travaillait correspond trait pour trait à celle de J. La déflagration a été si violente que le labo a été entièrement soufflé, ils n'ont pour l'instant retrouvé que des lambeaux de chair calcinée, les identifications sont en cours. 

D : - Ça c'est la manière forte ! Répondit Duo un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. 

C : - Duo, mon ami, je suis désolé, mais il y a de très fortes chances que Heero fut avec lui à ce moment-là. Ils ont déclaré qu'il travaillait avec un jeune homme dont la description correspondait à Heero. Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé après l'explosion.

La couette pouffa de nouveau. Duo cherchant par tous les moyens à se dégager de l'emprise de son amant, ne serait ce que pour articuler trois mots afin de rassurer Wufei, pinça le bout du nez du nez de l'ex iceberg. Celui-ci se contorsionna violement pour faire lâcher prise au natté. Un pied apparu de dessous la couette à l'extrémité du lit. Wufei voyant le membre saisit l'édredon et le souleva d'un geste brusque.

H : - Fa va Wufei ?

Le chinois resta paralysé à la vue de 01 le sexe de 02 dans la bouche et se mit à passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Et relâcha aussitôt la couette.

D : - Heero on t'a jamais dit qu'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ? Renchéri le baka.

Le japonais ayant été découvert lâcha sa prise et émergea de dessous les draps entre les bras de Duo. 

C : - Yuy ! Comment as-tu osé ?

H : - Osé quoi ? Disperser J en pièces détachées ou faire un câlin à mon amant que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de six mois ?

C : - Je... (le chinois était maintenant d'un rouge vif très original)

D : - Wuwu garde cette couleur, elle te va très bien ! Et si tu veux tout savoir il était déjà en train de...

C : - Je ne veux pas savoir ! J'en ai assez vu, je ne veux pas les détails ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Yuy ?

H : - Je faisais une fé...

C : - Stop ! Je veux dire, et tu le sais très bien qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avant ?

Le chinois habituellement très zen était en train de sortir de ses gonds. Duo et Heero comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver plus au risque de déclencher une de ses crises de saignement de nez homériques, l'invitèrent à s'asseoir et commencèrent à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Et Duo conclut celle-ci par :

D : - Et maintenant on rentre chez nous !

H : - Duo-kun non, on a une mission à finir !

D & C : - QUOI ? S'exclamèrent en chœur l'américain et le chinois.

H : - J'ai une mission, il faut que je la finisse. Ce n'est parce que J est mort et que je ne souhaitais pas la faire que je peux laisser tomber. Je suis un soldat et un soldat, ça se bat jusqu'au bout !

C : - Yuy ! Et moi je suis employé par le gouvernement de cette planète pour mettre fin à tes agissements et te mettre hors d'état de nuire définitivement. Alors tu ramasses tes affaires, tu montes dans mon vaisseau et je vous ramène chez vous ! 

D : - Hee-chan, Wuwu a raison ! Ce n'est pas ta guerre, tu n'es pas un soldat de leur armée. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi à convaincre cette ordure de J, mais en tous les cas tu n'as rien à faire dans ce conflit. Et franchement tu me déçois.

H : - Duo ?

Heero prononça son prénom avec la gorge nouée tandis que le jeune natté avait perdu tout sourire.

D : - Je pensais que notre vie ensemble était ta première mission et que tu ne voudrais pas la mettre en danger, surtout pour un conflit qui ne te concerne pas.

Heero ne répondit rien, il se leva récupéra ses affaires, enfila son caleçon, son jean et sa chemise.

H : - Je suis prêt, je vous attends. 

Il prononça ces mots sans aucune émotion dans la voie. Duo voyait que son amant, si chaud cette nuit, avait retrouvé sa froideur d'antan, mais il était pour l'instant tellement en colère contre lui qu'il ne rajouta pas un mot. Et c'est dans cette ambiance sordide que le vaisseau quitta la planète pour un nouvel aller-retour de quatre mois direction la Terre.

Les jours passèrent. Duo perdit peu à peu sa rancœur contre son amour, il le prenait dans ses bras, échangeaient des tendres baisés. Mais, si jamais Heero ne le repoussait et répondait à ses attentions, il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ. L'américain commençait à déprimer de plus en plus. Seul le chinois y trouvait son compte : le voyage retour serait plus calme que l'aller. Cependant même si il n'avait pas encore digéré la scène de leurs retrouvailles, il avait de la peine pour ses deux amis. 

Arrivant à proximité de la Terre, le pilote décéléra en vitesse d'approche. Le freinage terminé il se trouvait nez à nez avec cinq croiseurs de chasse rapide de New Philadelphia. Visiblement leurs motivations ne devaient pas êtres très pacifiques pour qu'ils aient fait tout ce chemin et viennent les accueillir aussi nombreux. Wufei stoppa son engin à quelques distances de leur comité de bienvenue. Son appareil était doté d'une certaine puissance de feu, mais elle restait ridicule face à la masse d'armement déployée devant lui. Duo étonné par l'arrêt du vaisseau vint le rejoindre dans le cockpit.

D : - Merde ! c'est quoi ces trucs ?

C : - Force d'interception de New-Philadelphia.

D : - Ça sonne pas très cool comme ça !

C : - Ça ne l'est pas en effet. Ce sont des vaisseaux de guerre.

D : - Mais ils ont fait comment pour arriver avant nous ?

C : - Ils sont beaucoup plus rapides !

D : - Beaucoup comment ? 

C : - Cinq fois !

D : - Merde ! Inutile donc d'espérer leur fausser compagnie !

Une voie se fit entendre derrière les deux pilote :

H : - Ils sont venus me chercher, je vais me rendre.

D : - Hee-chan ! Il en est hors de question ! Tu restes avec nous !

H : - Ils vont nous massacrer, si je ne me rends pas !

D : - Et bien ils me massacreront avec toi !

H : - Baka !

D : - Je ne te laisserai plus jamais compris ? Duo posa ces derniers mots sans aucune tendresse.

H : - Et Wufei tu veux aussi lui demander de mourir pour moi ?

D : - Wu je suis désolé, excuse moi !

C : - C'est bon Duo ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Heero nous a sauvé la vie un suffisamment grand nombre de fois pour que je lui abandonne une des miennes !

Duo resta pensif un moment, avant de reprendre.

D : - Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? On a jamais été aussi nul de notre vie ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'ils nous veulent et on se voit déjà tous morts ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il faut se battre sans nos gundams ! Wuman essaye de les appeler et toi Heero tu te réveilles !

H : - Duo ?

D : - Moi aussi je t'aime Hee-Chan, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois plus combatif, essaye de repérer exactement où l'on est, moi je contacte Réléna !

H &C : - Réléna ? répondirent les deux autres en chœur.

D : - Le premier qui rigole je le marie avec elle !

Wufei tenta alors de rentrer en communication avec les vaisseaux qui leur faisaient face.

C : - Ici Chèz Zéquimer, responsable de la sécurité du parlement de New-Philadelphia et commandant de bord du vaisseau le Shenlong. Vous nous barrez la route veuillez vous écarter.

Amiral Zélinka : - Commandant Zéquiner, ici l'amiral Théos Zélinka, nous connaissons vos faits d'armes pour notre patrie et ne doutons pas de votre loyauté envers nous. Vous avez à votre bord un dangereux terroriste, nous vous conseillons la plus grande vigilance à son égard. Nous vous demandons de nous le remettre sans plus attendre. Nous devons le ramener sur New Philadelphia afin qu'il y soit jugé. Si vous le désirez une équipe de mes hommes peut venir vous prêter main-forte. 

C : - J'ai deux hommes à mon bord, pouvez-vous me décrire celui que vous recherchez ?

AZ : - Il s'agit d'un homme brun aux yeux bleu de type terrien asiatique. Il est très possible qu'il voyage sous un nom d'emprunt, sa véritable identité semble être Heero Yuy.

C : - Je vous rappelle d'ici 15 minutes. Si je ne vous ai pas contacté d'ici là ou si cet appareil tente une manœuvre d'évasion, je vous demande de détruire mon vaisseau sans somation

AZ : - Ceci nous convient parfaitement. Vous serez décoré pour votre bravoure.

C : - Fin de communication.

Chang Wufei se retourna vers ses deux amis.

C : - Je suis désolé mais...

D : - Non au contraire tu as joué parfaitement Wu-man, ça nous laisse 15 minutes c'est parfait. Qui de neuf de ton côté Heero ?

H : - Nous ne sommes pas très éloigné de L04. J'ai appelé Quatre, je crains qu'il ne soit pas d'un très grand secours mais il a absolument tenu à venir aussi sec. Il devrait être sur zone dans une petite dizaine d'heures. Et toi ?

D : - Son assistante m'a mis en attente ! Dix heures ! Bon il faut gagner un maximum de temps !

H : - Duo c'est inutile !

D : - Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Wufei penses-tu qu'il est possible de me faire monter à bord de leur vaisseau avec Hee-chan ?

C : - Pourquoi faire ? À mon avis s'ils acceptent que tu l'accompagnes ils ne te lâcheront pas d'une semelle. 

H : - Duo je suis contre !

D : - Je t'ai dit que je ne te quitterai jamais ! Sauf... Sauf si tu ne veux plus de moi bien sûr !

H : - Duo, non je ne veux plus de toi !

L'américain eut l'impression que l'ensemble de l'univers venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Son regard qui était jusque-là droit et violent se vida. Il regarda d'abords Wufei qui ne semblait pas comprendre lui non plus la situation. Puis il se retourna vers Heero. Ce dernier vit les yeux du natté se remplir de larmes avant que tout son corps ne s'écroule comme une poupée de chiffon. 

C : - Putain Yuy ! Tu imagines ce qu'il a traversé depuis qu'il a appris ta mort ? Tu veux que je te dise dans quel état je l'ai retrouvé ? Il n'a que toi dans sa vie et tu oses le jeter comme ça sans autre forme de procès ? 

H : - Je ne le mérite pas Wufei. Je ne mérite pas d'être le petit ami de Duo !

C : - Mais tu es vraiment con ! Réveille le !

Heero pris Duo dans ces bras, tendrement avec douceur. Il lui caressa les cheveux et écartant une mèche sur le front y apposa ses lèvres. Puis il descendit le long de son visage jusqu'aux lèvres de l'américain. L'appelant doucement de son prénom.

C : - Vas-y continue comme ça, il va vraiment tout comprendre à son réveil. Ironisa le chinois.

Incapable d'agir, autrement, Heero continua ses caresses. Les yeux améthyste s'entrouvrirent. Et un murmure sorti de ses lèvres.

D : - Hee-chan

H : - Duo mon amour, mon seul amour.

D : - Pourquoi tu as dit ça Hee-chan ?

H : - Parce que je ne te mérite pas mon ange. Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé par un garçon comme toi ! Je ne veux plus qu'à cause de moi tu aies mal ! je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. 

Ces mots furent en fait réellement efficaces pour réveiller le natté. Qui envoya un coup de poing magistral au japonais lui faisant traverser la moitié du vaisseau.

D : - Ça c'est un acompte, on règlera le solde plus tard Heero Yuy, Wufey il nous reste du temps ?

C : - Non !

D : - Merveilleux !

Heero était encore assis, déboussolé par terre dans le vaisseau. Duo se jeta sur son communicateur longue distance. Mais Réléna ne répondait toujours pas.

C : - Ici Chèz Zéquimer commandant de bord du vaisseau le Shenlong, vous me recevez ?

AZ : - Amiral Zélinka, je vous écoute.

C : - Le prisonnier accepte de se rendre à votre bord, cependant en référence aux accords de Kitommer[2] il demande d'être accompagné par le ressortissant terrien Duo Maxwel afin que celui-ci l'assiste en qualité d'avocat. Ce dernier invoquant les mêmes accords demande à ce que le délai de vingt-quatre heures soit respecté avant que vous ne quittiez ce système pour vous rendre sur New-Philadelphia.

AZ : - New Philadephia a signé ces accords nous les respecterons. Nous vous envoyons une navette.

C : - Mes respects mon amiral. Fin de communication.

D : - Whoua Wu-man tu as été merveilleux !

C : - Est-ce que une fois dans ta vie tu pourrais faire l'effort d'arrêter ces surnoms stupides ?

D : - Promis Chang !

C : - Pfff ! Bon préparez vos affaires, ils ne vont pas mettre deux heures à arriver. Ça va Yuy ?

H : - Hum

Quelques minutes plus tard une navette accostait le chasseur.

D : - Wufei tu continues d'essayer de contacter Réléna ! Elle devrait pouvoir faire pression pour que Heero soit maintenu sur terre en attendant le verdict du jugement. Une fois que tu l'auras eu n'hésite pas à déguerpir ! Merci pour tout et surtout prend bien soin de toi.

C : - Merci Maxwel, prenez bien soin de vous aussi et s'il vous plaît n'essayez pas d'avoir d'enfant, l'humanité n'est pas prête pour un tel cataclysme !

D : - On y réfléchira Wufei

C : - Salut Yuy et prend soin du baka !

H : - Merci Wufei, je suis désolé.

La navette s'éloignait du vaisseau de Chang pendant que ce dernier parvenait à contacter son excellence.

C : - Réléna ?

R : - Oui !

C : - C'est Chang Wufei

R : - Comment oses-tu ?

C : - Réléna calme toi ! Ce n'est pas pour moi, on a un problème...

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être fait expliquerles faits, Réléna promit de venir en aide à Heero. Ensuite elle ne put s'empêcher de demander au chinois de rester en position afin que ses troupes puissent venir l'arrêter et qu'il soit jugé comme il le mérite.

C : - Ici Chèz Zéquimer commandant de bord du vaisseau le Shenlong, vous me recevez ?

AZ : - Amiral Zélinka, je vous écoute.

C : - Vous avez bien reçu le prisonnier et son accompagnant ?

AZ : - Parfaitement commandant et je vous félicite pour votre travail.

C : - Je demande le droit de me dégager et de retourner sur New Philadephia.

AZ : - J'ai donné l'ordre aux quatre autres croiseurs de rentrer sur le champs. Ils peuvent vous prendre à leur bord si vous le souhaitez, vous serez chez vous plus vite.

C : - J'accepte votre offre avec joie amiral.

AZ : - Je les informe de votre venue, commencez votre manœuvre d'approche vers le TO7, il appareille dans 7 minutes

C : - Manœuvre d'approche initialisée

AZ : - Merci pour votre aide et bonne route commandant

C : - Merci amiral. Fin de communication.

A bord du vaisseau amiral, une partie d'échec commençait. 

AZ : - Bienvenue à bord monsieur Maxwel. Je vais demander à mon officier en second de vous conduire dans vos quartiers. Nous nous verrons pour le dîner, dans sept heures si vous le voulez bien !

L'amiral tendit une poignée de main chaleureuse au natté. Puis se retournant vers ses hommes et désignant le japonais.

AZ : - Mettez celui-ci aux arrêts.

D : - Amiral, si vous le permettez, est-ce que cet homme pourrait demeurer dans mes quartiers. C'est que vous comprenez, il me faut m'entretenir avec lui pour préparer sa défense !

AZ : - Je crains fort que cela soit difficile. Les cabines réservées à nos hôtes sont certes confortables, mais aucune ne dispose de deux lits et je ne voudrais pas vous imposer une telle promiscuité.

D : - Je vous remercie grandement amiral, mais je suis sûr que mon client saura s'accommoder d'un canapé ou d'un simple fauteuil.

AZ : - Dans ce cas ! Accompagnez le prisonnier jusqu'à la cabine de son avocat et postez deux hommes devant la porte. Ah maître, j'oubliais : je vous présente Zhèr'O, il est à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il vous accompagnera lors de vos déplacements dans ce vaisseau, il est si grand, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous perdiez.

D : - Quelle délicate attention.

Un peu plus tard dans les quartiers plénipotentiaires du navire. 

D : - Non mais t'as vu la tête de brute qu'ils nous ont collé. Tu parles d'un majordome !

H : - Duo.

D : - Oui ?

H : - Je t'aime.

Heero était assis dans un fauteuil, l'air plutôt morveux en train de regarder ses pieds. En entendant ces mots Duo cru qu'il allait tout ravager dans la cabine, mais, chose rare, se maîtrisant il essaya de retrouver ses esprits.

D : - Tu peux me dire alors ce qui t'a pris de me dire une horreur pareille ?

H : - Laquelle ? Demanda Heero pensant qu'il allait de nouveau s'en prendre une.

D : - Les deux oui les deux !

H : - Duo je suis un con ! je suis incapable de résonner autrement que par recevoir un ordre, exécuter la mission, faire un rapport.

D : - Que tu sois un con, je veux bien ! mais la deuxième partie de ta tirade là j'ai du mal ! Dis- moi un truc, ce que l'on a vécu ensemble cette année passée à Bordeaux. Tu l'a fait pourquoi ?

H : - Hn ?

Duo s'assit à quelques pas de son ami, dans un fauteuil, lui faisant face.

D : - Pourquoi tu as repris tes études ? Pourquoi tu as eu envie de vivre avec moi ? Pourquoi tu m'accompagnais aux spectacles, dans les musées ? Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ?

H : - Ben j'en avais envie !

D : - Tu n'avais pas d'ordre et tu l'as fait parce que tu en avais envie. Et tu as ressenti quoi ? Tu l'as vécu comment, c'était quoi ton état d'esprit ?

H : - Mais tu le sais très bien Duo, tu sais très bien que j'ai été heureux pendant cette année-là avec toi plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été de ma vie et que je ne pensais jamais l'être un jour.

Heero en prononçant ces mots s'était levé, il était presque furieux que Duo lui demande ça Comment il pouvait en douter ? L'américain lui pris la main le forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux puis entoura ses épaules de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

D : - Moi aussi j'ai été heureux, j'ai vraiment été heureux pour la première fois de ma vie. Et c'était avant tout parce que tu étais là.

H : - Tu sais très bien que pour moi aussi la première chose qui me rendait heureux c'était d'être avec toi. Mais regarde ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai recommencé.

D : - Mais J t'a forcé, il t'a obligé de faire ce que tu as fait. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait sinon ?

H : - Bien sûr que non je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais j'ai voulu finir cette mission !

D : - Oui tu as mal réagi à un moment. Mais ce n'est rien face à tous les moments merveilleux que l'on a passé ensemble et que l'on passera encore ensemble. Si...

H : - Si ?

D : - Si tu veux toujours de moi.

Heero enfonça sa tête dans les épaules du natté les yeux en pleurs.

H : - Je ne veux pas te quitter Duo. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre. Mais j'ai été trop nul !

D : - Arrêtes, moi aussi j'ai un truc à me faire pardonner.

H : - Toi ?

D : - Ben on va dire que j'ai pas super bien réagi quand J m'a annoncé ta mort. Et j'ai cassé quelques trucs dans l'appart et je me suis un peu bourré la gueule.

H : - Que l'annonce de ma mort te vaille une cuite, c'est presque normal.

D : - Même si elle dure six mois ?

H : - Quoi ? T'as pas dessoulé pendant six mois !

D : - Tu vois que j'ai pas assuré non plus !

H : - Et sinon tu as cassé quelques trucs ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus rien debout dans l'appart ?

D : - Presque !

H : - Ton portable ?

D : - Broyé !

Heero s'enfouit de nouveau la tête dans le cou de Duo pour ne pas que ce dernier voie ses larmes remonter.

D : - Attends le seul truc qui te donne du chagrin c'est ce truc en plastic ?

H : - J'y tenais c'est le premier cadeau que tu m'as offert et c'était mon premier cadeau de Noël.

D : - Mais tu as dit mon portable.

H : - Oui, le portable que tu m'as offert !

Duo sourit, il sentait lui aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

D : - Celui-là il n'a rien ! N'est-ce pas Hee-chan

Heero compris tout de suite l'allusion et son visage s'empourpra.

H : - Je pensais pas que tu trouverais le mot de passe !

D : - C'est Wufei qui l'a trouvé !

H : - Non ?

D : - Je te jure !

H : - Tu m'en veux toujours ? 

D : - Tu penses vraiment que je suis capable de t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit plus de vingt-cinq secondes ?

H : - Tu peux pas imaginer combien je t'aime Duo

D : - Si tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime, ça me donne une petite idée !

Heero était de nouveau plongé, sanglotant dans le cou de son amant.

H : - Dis- moi Duo, tu aurais imaginé un jour me voir dans cet état-là ?

D : - Non c'est vrai ! vraiment pas. Lui répondit-t-il dans un demi-fou rire.

H : - Je me sens bien avec toi, j'ai plus envie d'être autrement quand je suis avec toi. J'aime ce que je ressens et j'aime l'exprimer.

D : - Et tu crois qu'il est complètement mort le soldat parfait, froid et insensible ?

H : - Non ! Pourquoi il te manque ?

D : - Là dans ce moment présent, sûrement pas bien au contraire. Par contre on risque peut-être avoir besoin de lui un peu plus tard.

H : - Il sera à ton entière disposition.

D : - Et pour l'instant je peux encore profiter du Heero doux amoureux et même un peu vicieux qui est venu me rejoindre un matin avant le levé du jour dans une chambre d'hôtel sur une planète inconnue ?

Heero se releva d'un bond. Plus aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux ces derniers ayant repris leur expression dure et froide. Sa bouche ne montrait pas plus d'expression. Et sur un ton des plus glacials il lança à son ancien coéquipier.

H : - C'est pas vrai tu ne pense vraiment qu'à ça !

D : - Mais ?

H : - On a un lit pour deux ! Il faudrait peut-être commencer par voir comment on va gérer ça ! On a du travail !

D : - Du travail ?

H : - Il faut que l'on étudie les emboîtements, déshabille-toi !

Un petit rictus vicieux vint pincer ses lèvres et un éclair de malice éclaira d'un seul coup les yeux cobalt du pilote.

D : - Oh ça Hee Chan c'est une bonne idée ! Je te promets d'être ton élève des plus attentifs !

Quelques heures plus tard Duo était fatigué, ravi et prêt pour assister au dîner où il était convié par l'amiral. 

H : - Dis- moi Duo elle est à pas à moi cette chemise ?

D : - Euh m'en veux pas Hee Chan, j'ai eu un petit problème de lessive avant de partir !

H : - Je ne veux pas imaginer l'état de l'appart !

D : - Tu ne pourrais même pas !

H : - Par contre je doute que ce soit une bonne idée que je t'accompagne. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être inclus à cette invitation !

D : - Au contraire je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu manques ça pour rien au monde. Il risque y avoir du spectacle. Tu as vu le vaisseau qui vient de nous rejoindre ?

H : - Ah ! Mais il a mis les grands moyens notre petit Quatre, il ne sent sert jamais de celui-ci, il le trouve trop clinquant !

D : - Alors tu viens perfect soldier ?

H : - Je suis à tes ordres.

Un petit bisou échangé et ils étaient sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre où attendaient les deux gardes et leur cerbère.

Zhèr'O : - Monsieur Maxwel, je ne voudrais pas être grossier, mais il ne me semble pas que monsieur l'amiral attende votre client à sa table ce soir.

D : - Vous ne voulez pas être grossier ? Alors ne le soyez pas et montrez nous le chemin !

Heero de glace suivait sans mot dire.

AZ : - Ah Hem ! Monsieur Maxwel vous me voyez ravi de vous accueillir, mais, enfin comprenez- moi il m'est quelque peu délicat de partager ma table avec un repris de justice qui dans ce cas se trouve être en plus quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux et peu fréquentable.

D : - Très cher amiral, au contraire je pense que sa présence est indispensable. Ne somme nous pas là pour comprendre les implications de mon client dans ces malheureux évènements et, par ce fait, je vois mal comment on pourrait se passer de sa présence.

AZ : - Excusez- moi d'insister, mais un hôte de marque devrait se joindre à nous et j'ai peur que la présence de ce monsieur l'incommode.

D : - Je vous rassure monsieur Yuy sait parfaitement se tenir à table !

AZ : - Monsieur Maxwel, vraiment cela me gêne beaucoup. Monsieur Raberba-Winner qui doit se joindre d'un instant l'autre à nous à fait une offre très généreuse de partenariat avec notre pays pour l'exploitation des ressources minières de notre planète très durement touché par la crise.

D : - La guerre ! C'est la guerre qui réduit votre économie à néant !

AZ : - Monsieur...

Un homme du rang l'interrompit ouvrant la porte faisant entrer deux jeunes hommes

Le soldat : - Mon Amiral - Monsieur Raberba-Winner

Q : - Amiral quelle joie de vous voir ici ! Vraiment c'est une chance de vous voir dans des environs aussi proche de notre planète. Depuis le temps que je voulais rencontrer quelqu'un de haut placé dans la hiérarchie de votre monde ! Nos planètes sont si éloignées qu'il me faudrait une semaine pour faire un aller-retour, et ce uniquement grâce à mon nouveau vaisseau, vous l'avez vu ? Il serait un avantage certain dans ce conflit qui vous oppose à cette petite planète ! C'est quoi son nom déjà... Ah oui oui Anteràn. Quel dommage ce conflit quand on y pense ! Toutes ces richesses dans votre sol et qu'il vous est impossible d'exploiter à cause de cette fichue guerre qui vous coûte si cher ! Heureusement que nous nous sommes rencontré Amiral !

AZ : - Effectivement monsieur Raberba-Winner, et je tiens au nom de mon gouvernement à vous signifier ses plus profonds remerciements pour la générosité de votre offre !

Q : - Et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes tout à fait ouverts à vous aider plus amplement. Mais je parle, je parle, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon conseiller spécial Trowa Barton.

Duo était effrayé ! Lui pensait qu'à une chose être Shinigami qui sauve la tête de son amour. Heero redevenu l'homme de glace soldat sans émotion tenait le coup, Trowa saurait se tenir mais combien de temps ? Quatre devait continuer comme ça mais n'allait-il pas craquer et partir dans un de ses fous rires dantesques. Il y avait encore une foule de choses qui pouvaient tout faire foirer dont le fait, non des moindres, qui était que personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'allait faire l'autre. Lui-même et Heero avait bétonné le côté, on se détend avant une épreuve, mais n'avait jamais évoqué la tactique à tenir. A peine Trowa avait avancé sa main vers l'officier que Quatre reprenait.

Q : - Non ce n'est pas vrai ! je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Si je m'attendais ! Mais quel heureux hasard. Monsieur Maxwel quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Quatre lui secouait le bras comme un prunier et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir surtout que connaissant bien le jeune arabe il voyait déjà les larmes de son fou rire monter à ses yeux.

D : - Monsieur Raberba-Winner c'est vraiment une joie partagée. Mais je crois que vous n'avez jamais rencontré mon associé Monsieur Yuy. J'eusse bien sûr préféré que cette rencontre se fasse dans de plus heureuses circonstances.

Q : - Monsieur Yuy quel bonheur de vous sérer enfin la main. Mais que dites-vous monsieur Maxwel, pas de sombre nouvelle, j'espère ! Mes propriétés se portent toujours bien ? Parce que figurez vous, monsieur l'Amiral, comme le monde est petit, que messieurs Maxwel et Yuy s'occupent de la gestion de mes domaines viticoles dans le bordelais !

Duo sursauta à l'énormité de l'annonce de Quatre qui était en train de planter le décor d'une pièce de théâtre de boulevard des plus absurdes. Il ne lui fallut malgré cela pas plus de quinze secondes pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et réponde à son ami.

D : - Non je vous rassure monsieur vos terres et vos propriétés se sont jamais aussi bien portées !

Mais il se trouve que le gouvernement de notre hôte a un petit différend avec mon associé que je défends pour l'occasion, je vais être obligé de ressortir ma robe noire des cartons.

Trowa pensa : « Duo avocat de Yuy on aura tout entendu », mais n'en fit rien paraître comme à son habitude.

Q : - Vous me voyez rassurer ! J'ai récemment acquis une marque de vodka et une de kalua dont je voulais vous confier la gérance, je ne voudrais pas voir mes projets compromis. 

Quatre lu très lisiblement les mots « pourriture » et « enfoiré » dans le cerveau du natté et lui répondit par un sourire qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre. Parallèlement il lisait quelque chose comme « et bien ça devait être joli » dans la tête du japonais. L'amiral les interrompit dans cette discussion d'affaire ubuesque.

AZ : - Hélas, je crains que les charges retenues contre votre ami ne soient des plus graves. Mais je ne voulais pas assombrir vos retrouvailles, c'est pour cela que je me suis permis de l'inviter à se joindre à nous pour le dîner. Et je peux vous assurer que nous ne le traitons pas comme nous avons l'habitude de traiter nos prisonniers, monsieur Yuy est logé dans une des cabines réservées à nos hôtes de marque. N'est-ce pas monsieur Yuy.

H : - Hn !

AZ : - Si vous le permettez, je vais vous abandonner quelques instants pour donner quelques consignes en cuisine. Je ne doute pas que monsieur Maxwel vous expliquera toutes les données de cette malheureuse affaire qui nous attriste tous aujourd'hui !

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle de réception, il s'en fallut de très peu pour qu'il n'entende quatre jeunes hommes pouffer de rire. Mais très vite Quatre retrouva ses réflexes et débriefa les autres.

Q : - Bon le contrat que je leur ai passé pour l'exploitation de leurs ressources minières est une vaste connerie qui tient plus de l'escroquerie que du contrat de partenariat auquel ils croient. Ils s'imaginent détenir un contrat en or alors qu'ils sont en train de me signer leur arrêt de mort économique donc inutile de penser que vous m'êtes redevables de quoi que ce soit. En suite Réléna arrivera au dessert, je l'ai briefée avant de vous rejoindre, attention, elle est particulièrement en forme. Duo et Heero vous êtes des amis d'enfance pendant la guerre, vous n'avez jamais quitté Réléna, rien à voir avec les massacres et les attentats sur terre. On a réussi à modifier nos CV sur les fiches des Renseignements fédéraux avant qu'il n'y ait eu accès. Sauf pour toi Heero. Mais on va plaider le fait que OZ avait introduit de fausses informations pour déstabiliser Réléna. Le seul truc que l'on n'a pas c'est comment j'ai connu Duo mais bon c'est pas important. Vous deux vous êtes associé ça vous l'avez compris ! La version proposée c'est que Heero a été enlevé par J mais n'a jamais posé de bombe. A priori J a été engagé par la mafia de New Philadelphia pour déstabiliser le gouvernement qui cherchait à mettre fin à la guerre. Des questions ?

D : - Quat-chan je t'ai défendu lors d'un procès en diffamation.

Q : - Merveilleux, j'avais oublié que tu étais devenu avocat dans l'intervalle !

H : - Vous pensez pas que c'est un peu too much ?

Q : - Duo je rêve ou c'est le garçon qui se faisait sauter avec son gundam qui vient de poser cette question ?

T : - Quatre arrête tes sarcasmes, il risque quand même la peine de mort si on ne le tire pas de là.

H : - Merci Trowa !

Q : - Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. Allez en piste pour l'acte deux Trowa mon amour.

H : - On n'y arrivera jamais ! On sera mort de rire avant même mon exécution !

D : - Hee-chan si toi aussi tu te mets à faire de l'humour c'est clair que l'on est mal barré !

Quelques instants après l'amiral faisait son entrée dans la salle. Un Quatre rouge cerise et furieux se jeta sur lui !

Q : - C'est scandaleux ! Une honte ! Et dire que j'étais venu là pour vous aider et vous vous permettez d'accuser un homme qui a toute ma confiance des pires maux de l'humanité ! Sous prétexte que quelqu'un est pacifiste, droit et sérieux il est tout de suite considéré comme un dangereux terroriste !

Tout bas dans un coin de la pièce

D : - Il parle de qui là au juste ?

H : - De moi baka !

D : - C'est bien ce que je craignais.

H : - Tu as toujours ton poste à l'administration du théâtre ?

D : - Non.

H : - Dommage je t'avais trouvé un acteur !

A l'autre bout de la salle, un officier s'empêtrait dans des excuses devant un Quatre qui ne boudait pas son plaisir. Trowa détendait l'atmosphère par des « attention à votre cœur monsieur Winner », « monsieur Winner vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans des états pareils »...

Duo n'en pouvait plus il avait les larmes aux yeux et essayait sans y parvenir à faire revenir Shinigami. Heero lui souffla dans l'oreille : « je te quitte, je ne veux plus de toi ». Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'infliger une profonde douleur au cerveau de Quatre et de figer Duo. Ce dernier se retourna avec son regard le plus paniqué vers son amant. Le japonais lui fit un clin d'œil et dans un sourire lui dit :

H : - C'était juste pour t'aider à contenir ton fou rire.

D : - Je trouve pas ça drôle.

H : - Ce n'était pas fait pour l'être.

D : - Tu me le paieras.

H : - Oui avec plaisir si c'est en nature !

Heero eut conscience immédiatement de sa gaffe, ses efforts précédents venaient de tomber à l'eau : Duo était écarlate, les dents se mordant les lèvres au sang dans moins de cinq secondes, il allait exploser de rire. Heero fit rapidement un audit de la situation : Quatre occupait l'officier, ce dernier lui tournait le dos, seul Trowa pouvait le voir. Il saisit Duo par la nuque et colla ses lèvres à celles de son amant, faisant pénétrer sa langue jusqu'à rejoindre celle du natté. Totalement déstabilisé ce dernier se calma aussitôt.

D : - Merci Hee-Chan

H : - A ton service Duo-kun

D : - N'empêche que ça manque pop-corn leur théâtre.

Là ce fût Heero qui manqua de s'étrangler de rire.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Quatre avait menacé de rompre le contrat avant même que celui-ci fût signé et de s'en servir sur une partie très intime de l'anatomie des enquêteurs de New Philadephia, il se proposa également de fournir gratuitement des vaisseaux d'attaque aux factions rivales... Trowa avait calmé l'arabe en expliquant avec toute la délicatesse que lui conférait son rôle que : Monsieur Winner avait la mauvaise habitude de laisser parler ses sentiments pour ses amis avant ses affaires ce que n'aurait jamais fait son père...L'amiral ne savait du coup, plus du tout comment gérer la situation ayant plus comme choix que de ruiner son pays et perdre la guerre ou de rendre la liberté à celui qui, quand même, semblait bien être un dangereux terroriste. A la fin de cette ronde folle Duo et Heero se retinrent de justesse pour ne pas applaudir. Et l'américain se sentait un peu en carafe pensant servir un long plaidoyer sur le fait que son client avait été manipulé par un savant fou qui s'était vendu à la mafia locale. Cela tombait à l'eau puisque visiblement Quatre avait décidé qu'il fallait innocenter le japonais de tous les faits qui lui étais reprochés. Autant faire passer Treize pour un agneau innocent. 

Le dîner après les envolées lyriques apéritives paru presque terne. Quatre exposa en long, en large, en travers et à la verticale les avantages évidents du plan d'exploitation des ressources minières qu'il proposait. Puis il décrivit avec minutie les moindres détails techniques de ses vaisseaux. Trowa en parfait soutien stabylotait la conversation venant régulièrement rappeler un point, donner un détail précis ou souligner un élément essentiel. Puis Duo fit un exposé d'une précision organique sur la production des vins dans le bordelais, récitant à titre d'anecdote croustillante la composition chimique de la terre du Médoc. L'assistance manqua de peu de tomber dans un profond coma tant il sut se montrer ennuyeux. Heero ne prononça pas un mot du repas. Ce qui permit à Quatre, lors d'un aparté avec l'officier, de lui faire remarquer combien Heero ce jeune homme d'habitude si enjoué et pétillant de vie était abattu par les charges que l'on faisait à tort peser sur ses épaules. Duo entendant cela manqua d'avaler sa fourchette. 

Mais déjà arrivait le moment tellement attendu du dessert ! Et avec lui le dernier acte de la farce. Un officier fit son entrée et s'approchant de l'amiral annonça :

Un soldat : - Monsieur un vaisseau plénipotentiaire avec à son bord une ambassadrice terrienne vient de nous accoster. Son excellence Réléna Peacecraft vous demande en audience.

AZ : - Très bien je finis avec ses messieurs. Faite la patienter dans mon bureau, j'irais la rejoindre tout à l'heure.

Le soldat : - C'est que, monsieur, elle insiste beaucoup et il semblerait qu'elle désire justement vous voir en présence de ces jeunes gens.

AZ : - Mais voyons euh ! Bien excusez- moi, mais même si cela n'est pas très convenable je vous propose de nous rendre au salon pour y prendre le dessert afin que je puisse inviter son excellence à se joindre à nous.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon où Réléna se trouvait déjà. Et voyant apparaître je jeune japonais, elle se jeta sur lui comme la misère sur le bas clergé breton.

R : - Heeeeeeeero mon tout petit. Ils vous ont fait du mal. Je suis sûr qu'ils vous ont torturé. Regardez monsieur Maxwel, il est tout pâle. Dans quel état de malnutrition, ils nous l'ont mis !

AZ : - Mais votre excellence, il n'est à bord que depuis quelques heures !

R : - Ce n'est pas une raison, nous savons ce dont sont capables des gens comme vous ! Pauvre petit agneau ! Asseyez vous là Heero, vous semblez si faible ! Monsieur Maxwel faite quelque chose vous voyez bien qu'il ne se sent pas bien ! Regardez, il ne dit pas un mot ! Ah ces financiers, je vous jure ça laisserait mourir ses amis sans lever le petit doigt !

AZ : - Votre excellence, je vous jure qu'il va bien !

R : - Ça se voit que vous ne le connaissait pas ! lui qui est toujours si souriant, toujours le mot pour rire !

AZ : - Mais madame, il s'agit d'un dangereux criminel !

R : - Pardon ? Vous disiez quartier-maître ?

AZ : - Je voulais dire votre excellence qu'il est soupçonné d'être un dangereux criminel !

R : - Et je peux savoir sur quoi vous vous basez pour soutenir des allégations aussi farfelues ? Peut-être sur les dossiers que vous avez consultés sans autorisation sur ces jeunes gens ? Je trouve au passage vos méthodes déplorables. Alors sachez pour votre gouverne que nous-même n'utilisons jamais ces renseignements. La plupart sont des tissus d'imbécillités inventées par OZ pour se débarrasser de ses opposants. 

AZ : - Mais votre excellence comment pouvions-nous savoir ?

R : - En nous demandant notre avis avant d'aller espionner dans nos fichiers ! De plus vous êtes militaire, amiral ? Vous avez lu la fiche de ce jeune homme ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'un adolescent de 15 ans peut avoir un tel palmarès ? Répondez- moi franchement amiral ?

AZ : - Effectivement, cela paraissait assez impressionnant !

R : - Vous trouvez cela crédible ?

AZ : - Certes je dois l'avouer assez difficilement.

R : - Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il a fait pendant la guerre ? Il a été pendant toute la guerre mon partenaire de jokary ! 

AZ : - De jokary ?

R : - Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le jokary amiral ?

AZ : - Bien sûr que si mais...

R : - Et bien voilà ! Vous venez d'attraper un joueur de jokary ! Quel haut fait d'arme pour un personnage de votre rang !

AZ : - Mais vous êtes sûre qu'il n'a jamais ?

R : - Voyons soyez sérieux ! la seule passion qu'il a à part les jeux de plein air est l'informatique. Avez-vous été victimes d'attentats informatiques ?

AZ : - Certes non ! Mais les bombes qui ont explosé ces derniers mois étaient bien réelles !

R : - Mais ouvrez les yeux ! regardez le pauvre chérubin ! Vous ne voyez donc pas ?

AZ : - Pardon votre excellence mais j'ai quelque mal à vous suivre !

R : - Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas remarqué cette attitude très, comment dire, proche, de son camarade monsieur Maxwel ?

AZ : - Et bien oui visiblement ils se connaissent fort bien !

R : - Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Monsieur Maxwel était pendant la guerre mon secrétaire particulier, c'est lui par exemple qui a commis ce magnifique discourt sur la paix ! les homosexuels ont toujours eu cette sensibilité particulière ! Quelle autre place croyez vous que monsieur Yuy avait au palais ?

AZ : - Ah !

R : - Et franchement vous confieriez une arme à des gens comme ça ?

AZ : - Bien il est vrai que cela serait assez inhabituel ! 

R : - Je vous vois enfin revenir à la raison !

AZ : - A la lumière de ces informations, je pense que le procès ne durera que quelques jours et que nous pourrons le renvoyer auprès des siens dans de très brefs délais !

R : - Mais vous êtes fou ? Vous voulez me le tuer ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il ait déjà assez souffert comme ça ? Ça fait combien de temps mon bichouné qu'ils te séquestrent ces méchants ?

Heero qui avait de plus en plus de mal à intérioriser son rire et se cramponnait à sa fourchette à gâteau pour ne pas l'utiliser afin de faire taire définitivement Réléna ne réussit pas à desserrer les dents suffisamment pour articuler une réponse. Et c'est Duo qui durant toute la prestation de Réléna n'avait pas cessé de lui masser le dos pour essayer de le décrisper qui se fit son interprète.

D : - Six mois votre excellence. 

R : - Six mois mes petits choux comme vous avez dû vous en faire du souci ! La preuve, je vous reconnais plus vous avez tellement maigri ! Vous n'avez que la peau sur les os ! regardez les ! Eux qui avait des joues si rondes !

Entre temps Duo s'était mis à chatouiller le japonais qui maintenant était assailli par un fou rire insupportable. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux ! 

R : - Oh je suis un monstre, je ne devrais pas parler de ces moments si pénibles devant vous. Regardez amiral, il a les larmes aux yeux !

AZ : - Je oui ! Enfin ! Excusez- moi il faut que je monte sur la passerelle, j'ai quelques ordres à donner.

Q : - Et n'oubliez pas ce que nous nous sommes dit sur les contrats, amiral !

AZ : - Bien entendu monsieur Raberba-Winner

L'officier fit une sortie fulgurante laissant seuls dans le salon les cinq acteurs. C'est Duo qui rompit le premier le silence.

D : - Réléna tu as été magistrale !

R : - J'en ai fait un peu trop vous ne croyez pas ?

Q : - Si peu !

R : - Ça va Heero ? 

H : - Pourquoi me demande-tu ça Réléna ?

R : - J'ai été très surprise que tu n'essaye pas de me tuer quand je débitais ces âneries sur toi !

H : - J'avais mon ange gardien !

R : - Merci Duo je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante !

D : - C'est à nous de te remercier.

R : - C'est bon, mais vous ne me refaites plus jamais ça ! Compris 01 ? C'est pas tant le fait de passer pour une cinglée qui me gène, cela m'amuserait plutôt, mais franchement vous ne pourriez pas cesser de vous mettre continuellement dans des situations aussi inextricables ?

D : - Je pense qu'il a bien intégré la leçon et franchement il y est pour rien !

R : - Je sais ! J des nouvelles ?

D : - A mon avis ils risquent déjà de mettre des mois avant de reconstituer le puzzle que Heero a fait avec son corps !

H : - Duo Kun ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes comment veux-tu qu'un joueur de jokary puisse être capable de poser une bombe ?

Les cinq explosèrent littéralement de rire.

R : - Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous demander en échange.

Q : - Oui ?

R : - M'aider à mettre la main sur Chang Wufei !

D : - Réléna ?

R : - Je sais que c'est peine perdue, que vous ne le trahirez jamais mais je vous promets de lui obtenir une grâce s'il arrête ses conneries !

H : - Promis on lui passera le message.

R : - Bon les garçons prêts pour l'acte final ? Quatre tu te chargeras de les raccompagner chez eux je te les confie !

Q : - Pas de problème votre excellence !

R : - Arrête, il faut que je retrouve mon sérieux !

Quelques minutes après l'amiral faisait son entrée dans le salon !

AZ : - Mes chers amis, je crois que j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! je viens d'apprendre qu'ils ont mis la main sur les vrais poseurs de bombes. Monsieur Yuy au nom de tout le peuple de New Philadelphia je vous prie d'accepter nos excuses les plus sincères pour ce tragique malentendu. Il était clair qu'au vu des faits que venait d'énoncer son excellence tout cela ne tenait pas debout !

Heero répondit par un hochement de tête. 

D : - Il est encore sous le choc sinon il vous aurait sauté au cou. 

Se relevant Heero écrasa consciencieusement le pied de son cher amour.

R : - Vous avez une couverture !

AZ : - Pardon votre excellence ?

R : - Regardez ce garçon, il est si faible faites lui donner une couverture qu'il puisse se couvrir !

AZ : - Je donnerai des ordres dans ce sens soyez en sûre. Si vous le permettez, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre vaisseau nous avons déjà que trop empiété sur vos territoires spatiaux. Nous sommes attendu au plus tôt sur notre planète. Ne serait-ce que pour mettre au plus vite en place ce magnifique contrat que monsieur Barbera-Winner a eu la bonté de nous proposer.

Q : - Je sais mon grand cœur me perdra. Nous allons nous aussi devoir vous remercier pour votre hospitalité et prendre congé. Les affaires, vous comprenez !

AZ : - Bien messieurs, j'ai vraiment été charmé de faire votre connaissance.

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard le vaisseau de Réléna quittait les lieux tandis que celui de Quatre emmenait ses trois compagnons loin de ce cauchemar.

Quelques heures plus tard, Duo et Heero étaient devant la porte de leur appartement bordelais. Duo fermait les yeux et serrait les dents, une franche appréhension se lisait sur son visage. Heero fit tourner la clé dans le barillet et ouvrit la porte. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur. Il était heureux de retrouver son chez lui ! Rien avait bougé, tout été resté en place comme avant Seuls quelques bibelots semblaient manquer. 

H : - Je pensais que tu avais fait beaucoup plus de dégât !

Duo ouvrit enfin les yeux, il n'en revenait pas Siphie avait fait un boulo remarquable. Elle avait réussi à tout retrouver et remplacer tout ce qu'il avait bousillé, en gros l'intégralité du mobilier de l'appartement.

D : - Qu'est-ce que tu crois Hee-Chan, je sais me tenir !

Duo regardait son appartement comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Heero alla directement voir son ordinateur portable et caressa la pomme blanche qui ornait le boîtier. 

Se souvenant qu'il avait demandé à son employée de maison de ne pas changer les draps il se précipita dans la chambre pour refaire le lit. Il n'avait plus besoin de grader des traces de son odeur puisque la source était là de retour à ses côtés. Heero le rejoignait quelques minutes plus tard un sourire Shinigami aux lèvres. 

H : - Duo il y a un truc qui est super marrant quand même !

D : - Oui ! quoi Hee Chan ?

H : - Je ne me souvenais pas que nous avions laissé les étiquettes du magasin sur tous les meubles ! Et encore plus fort les assiettes ébréchées ne le sont plus et tous nos services de verres sont de nouveau complets !

D : - Demain je vire Siphie Hee-chan !

Quelques minutes plus tard de retour dans le salon de retour. Heero toujours hilare se laissa tomber dans le canapé. 

H : - Tu me sers un verre Duo Kun ?

D : - Bien sûr qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir Hee-Chan ?

H : - Un black russian[3] il y a longtemps que j'en n'ai pas bu !

D : - Tu vas me le payer Heero !

Le natté se jeta furieusement sur sa victime et commença à le chatouiller jusqu'à ce que celui-ci implore la pitié de son tortionnaire.

AC 210 - Château Sénéjac - Le Pian Médoc

Duo descendit le perron de la maison bourgeoise qui portait le nom de château sur les bouteilles de vin. Il tenait à la main un plateau avec une carafe et deux grands verres. En bas des marches Heero l'attendait. Il posa le plateau sur la plus basse marche et s'assit à côté. Il remplit les deux verres tandis que le japonais venait se lover au creux de ses bras. 

Heero faisait tourner le vin dans le ballon de cristal regardant la belle couleur rubis dégager ses fragrances.

H : - Quelle année ?

D : - AC 180

H : - Notre âge Duo-kun

D : - Et oui ça ne nous rajeuni pas !

H : - Tu te rends compte que tout ça est à nous ?

D : - Les nouvelles étiquettes sont arrivées ça m'a fait bizarre de voir nos deux nom dessus !

H : - Tu sais où est Mérianne ?

D : - Elle joue derrière avec son parrain.

H : - Je trouve qu'il va bien Chang, il est vraiment adorable avec elle.

D : - Ils s'entendent très bien. On fait quoi pour son anniversaire ?

H : - C'est dans trois mois Duo !

D : - Mais il faut prévenir ces oncles, ils sont toujours super pris !

H : - Je vois mal Quatre et Trowa louper son anniversaire.

D : - On sait jamais !

H : - Ça fait combien de temps que l'on n'a pas fait l'amour Duo Kun ?

D : - Six heures

H : - Comme le temps passe vite

D : - Tu l'as dit !

H : - Je t'aime Duo

D : - Mee too Hee Chan 

Au loin une voie les appela

M : - Papa

D : - On arrive ma puce !

Owari

1- Mimi ne me frappe pas !

Heero : c'est pas vrai, il a recommencé !

Duo : Nooooooooooooooon !

Oliv : mais euh c'est pour l'histoire !

Mimi, Duo et Heero en choeur : tu vas mourir !

2- Comment ça je suis trop influencé par Star trek ?

3- Au cas ou quelqu'un se poserait la question depuis le début : 2 doses de vodka pour une dose de kalua sur de la glace pilée. Généralement bourre la gueule dès le premier verre, cocktail très violent !

Mimi : Salut Duo tu n'as pas l'air en forme !

Duo : m'étonne avec tous ces mélanges j'ai une de ces crise de foie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

Mimi : Rien juste une petite envie de meurtre !

Heero : Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire un peu !

Mimi et Duo tout bas :

Mimi : qu'est-ce qu'il a Heero

Duo : Gueule de bois, il a testé le cocktail...


End file.
